


A Poldark-era Ray Doyle

by loxleyprince



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loxleyprince/pseuds/loxleyprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A photo-manip of Ray Doyle in 18th Century Cornwall to celebrate the return of "Poldark" to UK TV screens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Poldark-era Ray Doyle

**Author's Note:**

> For Natsuko1978


End file.
